darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:94Connor949/Concept Hero: 'Ravatron: the Blade-fury'
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION Ravatron, the Blade-fury, is a Cyber Ravager from a yet-to-be-named cybergenesis planet. He's heavily focused on quick melee damage, as his name suggests. He's undergone a few recent changes. : Backstory (undecided) : Weapons Ravatron's weapons are the blades fixed in place of his hands. As such, he doesn't have Hands and his Weapons will add Attack Speed. : General Information Ravatron specializes in dealing plenty of physical damage very quickly. Alone, he could make short-work of a group of Minions or a Lieutenant. Any hero that also deals physical damage would be benefited greatly in Co-op. Ravatron would also benefit from more supportive heroes, such as Sentinels and Tempests, because his abilities are almost completely offense-based (meaning he has little to no way of healing or defending himself). Ravatron would be mutually beneficial with Vex, Wraith, Lumin, and Savage. In a squad, Ravatron would go very well with either Sage or Orion, because Sage's Strangling Briars would become much more effective when coupled with Ravatron's passive, and Ravatron would also benefit from Orion's passive in Overdrive as well as the Cooldown Reduction from his Chrono Flux. However, because Ravatron is so specialized, he'd be very ineffective against 'Ghostly' and 'Spiky' enemies. At such a time, it may be better to switch to a more-suited hero. : Base Stats & Unlock Levels NOTE: The following stats are Ravatron's unmodified primary stats: Green are the highest stats, Red are the lowest. : Abilities NOTE: Due to varying primary stats, in this case Mind, the special abilities of hero variants' are slightly different. Any of these differences are separated by a Forward Slash (/) in Alpha-to-Delta order. : Quick-strike''' - (basic attack) ---- Quickblade's damage bonus basically translates Attack Speed bonuses into a Minimum and Maximum "%Weapon Damage" stat. (e.g. ''+25% Attack Speed = +25% Min/Max Weapon Damage / +1-1.5 physical damage.) : ''Blade Fury - (unique ability) ---- : 'Rapid Assault' - (squad ability) ---- : Modifiers The modifiers for Ravatron's ''Rapid Assault are featured below, along with a few comments on them. * Ravatron's Rapid Assault: reaches further but doesn't deflect projectiles. (Sredd's affix) ?? * Ravatron's Rapid Assault: has 100% chance to deflect projectiles but reduces less melee damage. (Sabre's affix) ?? * Ravatron's Rapid Assault: deals full basic attack damage but no physical damage. (Jahb's affix) * Ravatron's Rapid Assault: grants attack speed for critical strikes but higher power cost. (Ryp's affix) : ''Vulnerability Charge - (passive) ---- ''?? : Variant Abilities ??' - (Alpha) ---- ?? : ''?? - (Beta) ---- ''?? : ''?? - (Gamma) ---- ''?? : ''?? - (Delta) ---- ''?? : ''Omni Shield - (Epsilon) ---- ''?? : ''Zetawatt Beam - (Zeta) ---- ''?? : ''Proximity Mine - (Eta) ---- ''?? : ''Charged Strike - (Theta) ---- ''?? : Most Recommended Stats : See Character Abilities & Stats For More Information Aside from the usual stats you'd want for Ravatron, (e.g. Health, Power, Dexterity, etc.), other stats that would be best for her would be +Attack Speed, +Cooldown Reduction, and +Channeling Speed. Anything that would increase his survivability would ideal, because he doesn't really have alot of ways to do that himself. : Relevant Stats Desired stats vary on play-style, so here's a list of relevant stats, which means any stat that would mainly affect Ravatron's abilities. Next to the stat is a description showing which ability it affects and how. Not all of these stats are necessary, though, but they are things you might want to keep an eye out for. : '-xx% Damage for Cyber Attacks' Increases the damage of Ravatron's abilities by a percentage. : '-xx% Damage from Genesis Attacks' Reduces the amount of damaged received from the listed genesis by a percentage. : +xx% Cooldown Reduction Shortens the cooldown time on Ravatron's abilities by a percentage. : +xx% Attack Speed Increases the speed at which Ravatron's attacks, plus it also increases his basic attack's (Quick-strike) damage. (Maximum Cap is 150%, equaling 2.5x normal attacks speed.) : +xx% Projectile Speed Increases the speed that Ravatron's projectiles travel by a percentage. (Affects: don't know yet) : +xx% Channeling Speed Increases the speed of channeled abilities, thus reducing their duration. (Affects: Blade Fury unique ability; Rapid Assault squad ability.) : +xx% Movement Speed Increases how fast Ravatron can move by a percentage. : +xx% Increased Range Increases the maximum range of Ravatron's abilities. : +xx% Area Effect Damage (Affects: Rapid Assault squad ability; Ravatron Eta's Proximity Mine.) : +xx% Area Effect Radius (Affects: Rapid Assault squad ability; Ravatron Eta's Proximity Mine.) : +xx% Area Effect Duration. (Affects: don't know yet) : +xx Weapon Max Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Max Damage Increases that maximum damage of Ravatron's basic attack. (Affects: Quick-strike basic attack; Blade Fury unqiue ability; Rapid Assault squad ability). : +xx Weapon Min Damage (and/or) +xx% Weapon Min Damage Increases that minimum damage of Andromeda's basic attack. (Affects: Quick-strike basic attack; Blade Fury unique ability; Rapid Assault squad ability). : +xx Energy Damage (and/or) +xx% Energy Damage (Affects: Ravatron Zeta's Zetawatt Beam; Ravatron Eta's Proxmity Mine.) : +xx Physical Damage (and/or) +xx% Physical Damage Affects (Affects: Quick-strike basic attack; Blade Fury unique ability; Rapid Assault squad ability; Ravatron Theta's Charged Strike.) : +xx% Health Leech Restores an amount of Ravatron's health when he deals damage, based on a percentage of damage dealt. : +xx% Power Leech Restores an amount of Ravatron's power when he deals damage, based on a percentage of damage dealt. : +xx% Duration of Harmful Statuses Inflicted (Affects: Blade Fury unique ability (stun); Vulnerability Charge (physical vulnerability/taunt, overdrive energy vulnerability); Ravatron Eta's Proximity Mine (daze); Ravatron Theta's Charged Strike (taunt). : +xx% Duration of Helpful Statuses Applied (Affects: Vulnerability Charge (attack speed bonus); Ravatron Epsilon's Omni Shield.) : Immune to being debuff by Darkspore Grants full immunity to receiving a certain kind of debuff. : +xx% Threat Decrease Decreases Ravatron's threat to Darkspore. (Optional but helpful, depending on play-style.) : +xx% Threat Increase Increase Ravatron's threat to Darkspore. (Optional but helpful, depending on play-style.) : Ravatron's Squad Ability Modifiers (see Modifiers) : Any sorts of Boons from certain Loot (Optional, but helpful.) Category:Blog posts